Not Again
by Flamin'HorseGirl-Citi4ev3r
Summary: The flock get captured by the School, again. This time though, the Director has a plan to get them out of the School's hair forever. Will she succeed? Or will the voice ruin the whole thing? Read to find out. Rated T, because I'm like that!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys! It's me again. I'm back with another story. But this one is for Maximum Ride, not Twilight. I shall be updating all of my stories a lot more, especially during spring break! This one is about the flock, they get captured, and that's all I'm going to say for now. I will say this, they don't get out of this one easily! I hope you enjoy! I'm sorry if their OOC, but I'm not James Patterson, I can only do as best as I can. DON'T BLAME ME!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. He is an awesome writer!**

**Not Again**

**Chapter 1- Getting captured**

**Max's POV**

We've been flying around for what feels like forever. Yes, I did say flying. We have wings! Who are we you ask? That would be, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and me, Max. We're Avian-Americans. Or bird-kids. We are made up of 98% human, % bird. And that two percent means a lot to us. It causes us to have wings growing from our backs.

My wings are tan-ish brown and white. And if you want to know the color of the rest of us, you're gonna have to read the books, or ask them.

Right now, we're flying over Texas to get to my mom's house. We were in Florida, for a vacation. But Fang, Iggy, and I started feeling weird (Paranoid!) so we skedaddle out of there. Now we're heading back to my mom's house to start school again. (Shudder!) I hate school, thanks to Anne, RHW (Red-Hair-Wonder), and everyone else that's done things to us.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Iggy yelling, "Flyboys! Four o'clock!" Ok, he may have been blind, but the rest of his senses were better than ours. I turned around in the air, and sure enough saw about twenty flyboys flying towards us. Well, here goes nothing.

"Split up, guys!" I yelled as I kicked a flyboy at the base of his neck. Flyboys if you're wondering a robotic wolf-like creature that are like Erasers, (No, not the erasers on the end of your pencil! Gesh, read the books guys, I don't want to keep explaining things!)

I saw movement out of the corner of my eyes, and turned, doing a round-house kick in the process. Hitting to flyboy square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. A quick 360 and I noticed Angel taking 3 on and telling to fall and just like that they do. Gazzy was blowing things up with the bombs he made. Nudge was chatting to the flyboys as she knocked them out. Iggy was trying to avoid being hit, while also tossing bombs at random flyboys. And Fang, well, he was taking on the rest, so I flew over to help.

"Hey," I said to Fang as I knocked out another flyboy.

"Hey," was his only response as he knocked one out. I noticed that the number of flyboys should have been zero by now. I then noticed that there were more on their way. So they have back up, huh? Well two can play at that game.

"Fly away guys! There's more coming, we can't fight them all!" I yelled to the flock, as we flew away. We managed to get a couple miles away, before we stopped and landed to check our wounds. "Report!" I screamed.

"I'm ok, just a little bruised." Angel.

"Fine, that was cool!" Gazzy.

"I'm not hurt, but I am hungry, can we go eat Max?" Nudge.

"Fine, thanks for asking." Iggy.

"Fine." You can all guess who that is. Mr. Tall, dark, and silent. Fang.

"Well, I'm fine, so let's go get something to eat. I think I saw a McDonalds a little ways back." All the kids cheered at that. So we took off again, and headed back the way we came looking for a McDonalds, or someplace to eat.

**Later that night.**

We have about five miles left till we reach my mom's house, so we stopped and rested. We found a clearing surrounded by trees. I climbed up one tree, Angel and Gazzy climbed another and curled up next to each other as best they can. Nudge flew up into another, while Iggy landed on a branch next to her. Fang flew up next to me and told me that he would take watch first. I was tired, so I didn't argue, just told him to wake me up for the second watch.

I leaned back against the tree trunk, and closed my eyes. Shortly after, I fell into a deep sleep. Well, as deep a sleep as a paranoid bird-girl can get. But yeah know?

I was woken up by Iggy shaking me awake. "Get up Max, we have to leave. There are flyboys about two miles away, and we can't fight them, there's too many. Get up!" Yelled Iggy in my ear. That woke me up quickly. I stood up, and packed up my bag as fast as I could. But it wasn't fast enough. By the time I was ready to take off, the flyboys had landed, and were fighting us. So I jumped in and helped.

I felt it before I realized what happened. I felt a pain in my neck, were the flyboy had hit it. I cried out for help, and then all I saw was blackness.

**Fang's POV**

I was fighting a flyboy that had come up behind me to try and hit me in the back of my head, when I heard something that I never want to hear again. I heard Max cry out for help. She never does that, so I realized something was wrong. I turned and saw her just as she went down unconscious. I ran over to her after I hit the flyboy I was fighting.

While I was checking her pulse, I was hit up side my head by the same flyboy that had hit Max. '_I really need to pay attention to the things around me more_,' was the thought that ran through my head as the blackness took over.

**Director's POV**

I turned around in my chair as I heard the door open. I saw Finn, as he came through the door, looking scared. I guess that's what happens when you're the one that has to run the message to the Director.

"What can I help you with, Finn?" I asked as politely, and as patiently as I could.

"Well, the experiments are in the operation room 1, madam. We're waiting for the go ahead," he told me.

"Very well, which experiments are they? I lost track over the past _week_ that it took for you idiots to catch them." I was starting to get irritated, so my voice was getting louder.

"Well, madam. Its experiments 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. Experiments 1 and 2 are in cages next to each other. While the rest are on operation tables."

"Ah, yes. The mysterious bird-kids that keep out smarting us. Well, they won't anymore." I said as I walked out the door behind Finn, and down towards operation room 1, to where I can finally get rid of those pesky bird-kids.

**A/N- How did you guys like the story so far? If you guys want me to continue writing, let me know in your review. If at least one person wants me to continue writing, then I will! Please let me know what you guys think of my first Maximum Ride story! **

**And I promise that the next chapters to my other stories will be up shortly! Probably today or tomorrow, depending on how many chores my mom makes me do this weekend! Sorry for the wait!**

**-VampiresandHorses4ev3r**


	2. Chapter 2: What's Happening?

**A/N- Here's the next chapter for you devoted fans. Sorry for the long wait, I've had school, horse-back riding, homework, and going with my dad. Sorry for any miss spelled words, or misspelled words of other languages. I just went with the little translator thingy on the side of the screen. **

**Chapter 2**

(Akiko POV)

I woke up in my bed, to my alarm clock blaring at me. I opened my eyes, and pressed the button to turn it off. I got up, and went to my closest to get dressed for school. I can't wait to talk to my friends again, it was Monday morning, and I was excited. I picked out an outfit made up of a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt with the logo of my favorite band on it written in white lettering.

After I got dressed, I went downstairs and picked up my breakfast that my mom had set out for me. Speaking of my mom, her she comes now. My mom walked into the kitchen to find me eating the breakfast she made. She looked at my clothes and frowned.

"Akiko, voi sapete che la vostra scuola ha un codice del vestito, perchè dovete romperli giornaliere? Non potete portate la vostra uniforme una volta?"**(1)**

"Sicuro," she looked hopeful, "nei vostri sogni. Lo conoscete. Non porto mai qualche cosa oltre a nero. Questa iscrizione bianca è più colore che porto normalmente. Così no, non porterò l'uniforme della scuola. Arrivederci."**(2)** I walked out the door, and to my car.

My car is a mustang Camaro forum 2009. It's black (No DUH!) with a double gray strip down the center of the car from front to back. It was sleek, and very fast. I don't remember how fast it can go normally, but I fixed it up, so that it goes over 200 mph. I'm a mechanic, yes, don't yell at me, saying '_but you're a girl, you should be shopping, not fixing cars!_' Yeah well, I don't like shopping, but I like cars. So there you go.

And just to let you guys know, my name is Akiko, it means light and bright. But I'm the total opposite. I wear dark clothes, and some people call me emo, but I'm not. I just feel like something is missing, like I should be with someone that I'm not. I also live in Italy, so I speak Italian.

But I am bright in school, I just don't show it. I do my homework and my work correctly, but if a teacher calls on me, I don't answer. Outside of class, I'm known as a smartass. And I am, I rebel against things, and don't really hang out with people outside of my friends.

Speaking of my friends, there they are. I was just pulling into the school parking lot, when they came running. I only have three friends, but that's all I need. My first and best friend is Raven. She acts just like me in almost every way. She's considered emo, because she wears black. She changed her name from Emily to Raven to fit her personality.

My second friend is Storm. At least that's her nickname. Her real name is Samantha, but she didn't like that name. And her personality fits her new name so much. She really is like a storm, she can be quiet and nice one second, and violet and loud the next.

My last friend is Alex. Short for Alexander. He's the only guy in our group of four, but no one cares. He's very nice to us, but he can be annoying sometimes. When it comes to us three girls, he acts like a big brother. But it gets annoying really, because he is muscular, and people are afraid of him. Well, most. All but us four, because we know he won't hurt us.

Raven ran up to me, and screamed at me to get out of the car, because she had something to tell me. So I got out of my car, and walked with her over to the picnic area that we go to everyday before school starts.

"Li ha fatti che i tipi si sentono?"**(3)** Yelled Raven. Loud enough to hurt my ear, but quiet enough to not attract attention.

"Cosa?" **(4)**I asked.

"La nostra scuola sta gettando un ballo e un partito del costum!"**(5****) **she answered.

"davvero?"**(6)** questioned Storm.

"Yeah, sta andando essere così freddo. Hey, Alex, vi occupereste di andare con me al ballo?" **(7)** replied Raven.

"No, non mi occuperei di. Ma chi siete due che vanno andare con? Storm? Akiko?"**(8)** responded Alex.

"L'OH, troverò qualcuno. Probabilmente Damian, ma io non sa. Come circa voi?" **(9)** answered Storm; she had talked to Alex at first, but switched to talk to me about halfway through.

"L'OH, non sto andando." I responded to her, even though I was thinking about my dream I had this morning before I was woken up.

_Flashback_

_I looked around me and saw that the ground was some twenty-thousand feet below me, instead of underneath my feet. I looked behind me and found wings that were never there before. _

'_You're flying' said a voice in my head and with the voice came astounding pain that shot through my head and throughout my whole body. I fell from where I was, where ever that was. But I didn't collide with the ground like I thought I would, but instead I fell into someone's arms. Someone had caught me up here in the air. Were there others like me, others with wings like I just discovered I had? _

'_Yes there are others" said the same voice, along with another wave of pain that rippled through my body. I heard an ear-piercing scream from around me, but then realized it was coming from me. I tried to shut my mouth, but then another wave of pain rippled through me, and it hurt like HELL!_

_I screamed again, and once I quieted down a bit, I realized that I could hear someone else talking. But I couldn't make out what they were saying. But just their touch was helping me get rid of the pain, and the fact that the 'voice' hadn't said anything again. _

"_Sorry, this is going to hurt for a bit' the voice said again, and this time hurt more than the other times. This time, not even the touch of the person could calm the pain. It just swept through me like there was no end to it. Like a tunnel that the workers never finished, or that just kept going and going. I can tell you one thing though, I thought right then and there, the pain was never going to end._

_But before I could faint I heard that wonderful voice again. The one that wasn't causing me pain, and I tried to make out what they were saying. I could only make out that they were telling other people to do something. I think the voice said to go get things for someone named Max, but I wasn't sure. All I knew was what happened next surprised me. _

_End Flashback_

And then I woke up. I never figured out what surprised the person in my dream, and it's really starting to annoy me. Why did my alarm clock have to go off then? Why not a couple minutes later?

"…così Akiko, che cosa voi pensano?"**(11)** Asked Raven, while snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Pensi a che cosa? Spiacente stavo pensando a qualcosa che accadesse questa mattina." **(12)**

"Il fatto che la scuola sta ottenendo i nuovi allievi in una settimana. Allora la settimana prossima dopo che sta avendo un partito di Halloween, quindi il giorno dopo quello, ha un ballo," **(13)** she responds to my question.

"Um… non so. Non penso che sia bizzarro se quello è che cosa state chiedendo. Che cosa conoscete circa i nuovi capretti?" **(14)** I asked.

"Interessato ai nuovi capretti, huh?"**(15)** she answered me. She had one of her eyebrows raised at me, because i'm never this curious about anything. But for some reason, i had a feeling like i know the new kids, even though i don't even know their names yet.

'Because you do' was what i heard, plus a scream. As I fell to my knees, i realized it was my scream that i heard. And that this was excatly like my dream, but without the falling a couple thousand feet, and minus the person cathing me. Beucase i fell directly to the ground, without even knowing what happened.

(Damario's POV)

I woke up this morning with both my parents. My dad being Mik, and my mom being Nicole. Now, i have neither. I only have my little sister Raquel. We were standing in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for the doctor to come and tell us what's wrong with other parents.

But until then, I'll tell you a little about me and my family. My name is Damario, i have a sister named Raquel, and i had parents. We lived in a house on the outskirts of Barcelona. Along with our house, we had a ranch, where me and my sister rode our horses. But we have to give that up, becuase we're moving. My sister and I. We're moving from Spain to someplace else, that i have never been to. With people that i have never met before. They were supposedly good people that wanted to help us. I doubt it.

Their names are Mitchell and Lola Smith. So i guess that makes me Damario Smith now, not Damario Martinez. They lived in a place that i think is Italy. Whatever that was. I'm just worried about my sister, and me. My sister because she's moving to a new place, and she's never very good at metting new people, and always freaks out. And me, because I can feel emotions.

Yes, I know, how can you feel emotions? Well... i don't know how. I just do, ok? Living with it. But for somereason i can feel emotions, and sometimes control them if i concentrate. And also for my sister, she's freaky sometimes. She can sometimes make thing appear by saying the name of something or by thinking about it. But she never knows when something will pop up because of her. So she doesn't say much, other then to me, because i know about her power. And she tries not to think about things to much.

"¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Damario? ¿Usted allí?" **(1A) **yells Raquel in my ear as loud as she can, trying to get my attention.

"¿Qué?" **(2A) **i answered.

"¿Es usted aceptable? Usted espació hacia fuera," **(3A) **she responded.

"Estoy muy bien. Gracias por su preocupación," **(4A)** I answered her. If i didn't she would have freaked out thinking that i wasn't fine, and than she did something wrong.

"autorización," **(5A)** she said as she walked back to her seat to wait for the doctor to come out. A couple minutes later, the doctor came out of my mothers room, looking forlorn. He didn't even look at us as he came up to us.

"Estoy apesadumbrado, pero sus ambos muertos. Usted irá con-" **(6A)**he was interrupted by my sister bawling her eyes out, screaming her head off at the top of her lungs.

"NO. No. ¡No pueden ser muertos, ellos apenas no pueden! ¿Qué vamos a hacer Damario?" **(7A) **She kept crying and crying. I was never very good and commforting her, but i was all she had left, so i got down to the floor, where she had fallen down earlier. And i wrapped my arms around her, trying hard not to cry myself, because out parents just died.

I was usually emotionless, and is Raquel saw me crying then she would cry harder, because i was. She was used to me not showng emotion, and she knew that if i showed emotion, then the situation was really bad.

"Estoy realmente apesadumbrado, pero usted necesita ir con Micthell y Lola. Su esperando usted. Sus padres son muertos, y usted puede volverse para su entierro. Estoy apesadumbrado." **(8A)**With that the doctor walked away from us, without shedding a tear. I don't believe him, i don't trust him either. I don't trust my new 'parents' either, but i have to go with them anyways.

I pulled my sister up, and had to hull her toward the car our new parents were waiting in. Waiting for us. Waiting for the new kids they just got. As i went towards the car, i thought about what happened to my real parents. They were driving to pick us up at school, because we had missed our bus. Only because a guy in Raquel's class had picked on her, and she had to respond to him, instead of just ingoring him. So they came to pick us up, but on the way a truck ran into them at 100 mph, killing them instantly. So at least they didn't suffer.

I looked down at Raquel, because she had stopped, and pulled me to stop, almost hanking my arm out. When i can see her face, i feel sorry for just pulling her and not talking to her. Her face is so sad, that i have to try even harder than earlier to not cry. She has tears running down her face, her eyes are watering up, producing even more tears that are justing waiting to fall over the rim of her eyelid. After a while she closes her eyes, and turns away, making the final tears come out of her eyes and run down her face.

"Voy a faltarlos. ¿Cómo sobre usted? ¿Usted va a faltarlos también, Damario? ¿O usted justo irá con esta gente a donde siempre sin incluso decir adiós a nuestros padres?" **(9A) **She whispers really wuietly, that i can barely make out what she's saying. But once i realize what she said, I wish i hadn't. I turn my face away from hers to hide my tears that are threatening to fall out. 'No,' i think. 'I'm not going to cry in front of Raquel. I have to be strong.' But this time, i'm not strong enough to keep the tears from falling.

Once the first tear falls, i can't get the rest to stop coming. They keep pouring and pouring, without my consent to fall. But, since when have my emotions ever actually listened to me? They just felt like not coming out. Until now apparently.

I look down to see Raquel staring at my face, and then realization come to her face, and her tears start up again. They fall down her face, just like mine are falling down my own face. We cry together for a couple minutes, before i fina;;y get control on my tears enough to answer her question.

"Estoy diciendo adiós a nuestros padres. Apenas de mi propia manera Raquel. Su manera es gritar, mi manera es… no pensar de ella más que tengo que. Sí, sé. Eso suena malo a la mamá y al papá. Pero, es cómo lo dirijo Raquel. Ahora, por favor. Consigamos que van antes de que consigamos en apuro. Por favor."**(10A)** I whisper back to her. I look away before i can see her face turn up to look at mine.

I turn away because i know what I'll see. I know that her eyes will have hardened over. Her tears turning into hate because, i'm just letting this go. But, if i think about it to much i'm never going to be able to get back up again. I'll just stay down and never get up. Because they were all i knew, and remember.

"No, nunca iré. A menos que usted diga adiós con mí. Apenas esto una vez. Por favor Damario. Si no, ni unos ni otros de nosotros conseguirán sobre esto. Y usted lo sabe. Satisfaga, venga tan opinión adiós a ellos con mí." **(11A)** she said to me. I looked back at her because she spoke. But i wish i hadn't.

Because when i did, i saw her starting to cry again. And it broke my heart. I knew she was right, i just didn't want to admit it. Her face just broke me though, and i consented to going with her. To say goodbye one last time to our parents before their funerals. I nodded to let Raquel know that I'll go with her. To say bye to the last of my family other than her. One last time, before we go and start our new life somewhere else, with new people, a new school, and new family, and new everything. The only constant being each other.

But i think we can get throught this with each other. After we say bye to our parents one last time, bye to our past, bye to our home our homeland, and everything we have ever known or remember being.

(Kano's POV)

Everything's black. That's all i see. I think it's because i'm blind. But i don't know, it could be that my eyes are closed, or that the lights are off. Oh well. Guess I'll never know. I tilt my head, i hear footsteps coming down the hall towards my room. How i know it's my room, mine is the only one at the end of the hall. That's how.

I think it's my mom, but i hope that it's my dad. My mom is way to loud for my ears to handle, She doens't get the fact that my ears are supersensative to noise. She thinks that because i'm blind, i can't hear, speak or feel anything. Which gets annoying. My dad on the other hand, is really quiet, which is why i hang out around him all the time.

But no, it seems that luck isn't on my side today. Because my door opens, and the first thing i hear is my mom screaming.

"KANO! VOUS DEVEZ SE LEVER! IL'S TEMPS POUR LE DÉJEUNER!" **(1B)** is what she screams at me from my doorway. And then she leaves. See what i mean? I notice a click before she goes, which means that the lights are on. And i open my eyes, but everything's still black. I guess I'm blind still. Dang, i wish my dream would come true, where i could see.

I get up from my resting spot on my bed, and stumble around my room looking for something to wear that day. I wish i knew what i was picking up, but i can't. I have dreams were i can see, and then others were i can't see fully, but i can see things on white backgrounds. I wish one of the two would happen, but dreams don't come true. At least not for blind kids.

Today is the first day of school, of which i am going to. For the beginning of the year, mom wouldn't let me go, because she was worried about me being unable to make it through the year being blind. But i finally convinced her to let me go, as long as i have someone with me the whole time. Blah, blah, blah. I get to go though.

So i got into the first thing i cold find that i thought matched, i doubted it though. It was a pair of pants and a t-shirt, but i have no idea what color they were. I walked to the bathroom, the path to the bathroom i had memorized long ago. Once i got their i brushed my teeth and my strawberry-blonde hair as best as i could.

I walked downstairs, and into the kitchen. Only to get yelled at again by my mother. It's funny how i can hear her all the way upstairs, with my bedroom door closed, whispering to my dad. But then i can't hear her right next to me yelling at me. But, you know? That's how i work, so live with it.

"Kano! Comment allez-vous ce matin? Vous avez trouvé réellement quelque chose qui s'est assortie! Je suis fier de toi." **(2B)** she yelled at me. I could hear her just fine is she sere to whisper it, but she doesn't get that concept.

"Merci de me dire la mère de match d'I. Maintenant, si vous m'excuserez, je dois aller. Débuts d'école en 10 minutes." **(3B)** I respond. Which I'm guessing surprised her, because she didn't say anything to me as i left. I haven't said much to her, probably nothing at all but that.

I walked out of the house and to the bus stop. I get to the bus stop just as the bus stops in front of me. I get on, and wait for the ride to school to be over. About 3 seconds after i sit down, i feel the seat sink down next to me. I heard her coming before i felt the seat move, but i didn't respond.

"Bonjour! Comment allez-vous? Amanda de mon nom. Quel est à vous?" **(4B)** Finally! Someone who doesn't yell at me. I think i might come to be friends with Amanda.

"Bonjour Amanda. Je suis bon. Vous ? Mon nom est Kano," **(5B)** i respond.

"Bonjour Kano. Je suis bon aussi. Est-ce que je peux demander pourquoi vous ne me regardez pas ? Pour ne pas être égocentrique cependant. On m'a juste enseigné à regarder celui qui parlant," **(6B)** she asked.

"Ah, aucun problème. Je suis désolé pour ne pas vous regarder. Mais, je ne peux pas. Vous voyez, je suis aveugle." **(7B)**

"Ah, désolé. Vous m'aiment vous montrer autour? Puisque nous montons le même autobus et tous," **(8B) **she asked.

"Je voudrais cela. Merci beaucoup. Vous êtes le seul qui ne hurle pas dans mon oreille toute heure." **(9B) **I said.

"Qui hurle dans votre oreille en te parlant? Juste parce que votre abat-jour, ne signifie pas vous ne pouvez pas entendre." **(10B) **she responds.

"Ah, ma mère hurle dans mon oreille, parce qu'elle pense qu'elle a besoin. Mais je conviens, vous ne dois pas hurler dans mon oreille pour que je vous entende." **(11B)** I tell her, as the bus pulls up in front of the school. Amanda helps me off the bus, while everyone else rushes off to school, to get school to be over faster.

Amanda helps me to the front office to get my timetable for school. Then she helps me to my first period class, then sits down next to me. I hear the chair squeak as it's pulled out, and i hear her sit down in it. I guess she has this class with me then. This might just be a fun school year.

**A/N-** **That's the end of Chapter 2 for ' Not Again.' And if your wondering about the title, you might want to read 'Relocation' first. It's where i got the story idea from. I just have different things going on. If anyone can tell me who Akiko, Damario, and Kano are, then i'll give you a preview of the next chapter. **

**As for the translations, just numbers are for Akiko, number and A are for Damario, and Numbers and B are for Kano. Here they are:**

**(1)**- Akiko, you know that your school has a dress code, why must you break it every day? Can't you wear your uniform once?

**(2)**- Sure, in your dreams. You know me. I never where anything besides black. This white lettering is more then I normal wear. So no, I will not wear the school uniform. Bye.

**(3)**- Did you guys hear?

**(4)**- What?

**(5)**- Our schools having a dance and a costume party!

**(6)**- Really?

**(7)**- Yeah, it's going to be so cool. Hey, Alex, would you mind going with me to the dance?

**(8)**- No I wouldn't mind. But who are you two going with? Storm? Akiko?

**(9)**- Oh, I'll find someone. Probably Damian, but I don't know. How about you?

**(10)**- Oh, I'm not going.

**(11)**- So Akiko, what do you think?

**(12)**- think of what? Sorry, I was thinking about something that happened this morning.

**(13)**- The fact that the school is getting a new student in a week. Then the next week after that it's having a Halloween party, then the day after that, it has a dance

**(14)**- Um… I don't know. I don't think it's weird if that's what you're asking. But what do you know about the new kid?

**(15)**- Interested in the new kid, huh?

**(1A)**- Hello? Hello? Damario? You ok?

**(2A)**- What?

**(3A)**- Are you ok? You spaced out.

**(4A)**- I'm fine. Thanks for your concern.

**(5A)- **Ok.

**(6A)**-I'm sorry, but they're both dead. You'll be going with-

**(7A)**- No. No. They can't be dead, they just can't! What are we going to do Damario?

**(8A)**- I'm really sorry, but you need to go with Mitchell and Lola. Their waiting for you. You parents are dead and you can come back for their funeral. I'm sorry.

**(9A)-** I'm going to miss them. How about you? Are you going to miss them too, Damario? Or will you just go with these people to where ever without even saying goodbye to our parents?

**(10A)- **I am saying goodbye to our parents. Just in my own way Raquel. Your way is to cry, my way is… to not think about it more than I have to. Yes, I know. That sounds mean to mom and dad. But, it's how I handle it Raquel. Now, please. Let's get going before we get into trouble. Please.

**(11A)**- No, I shall never go. Unless you say goodbye with me. Just this once. Please Damario. If not, neither of us shall get over this. And you know it. So please, come say goodbye to them with me.

**(1B)**- KANO! YOU NEED TO GET UP! IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!

**(2B)**- Kano! How are you this morning? You actually found something that matched! I'm proud of you.

**(3B)**- Thank you for telling me I match mother. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be going. School starts in 10 minutes.

**(4B)-** Hi! How are you? My name's Amanda. What's yours?

**(5B)-** Hello Amanda. I'm good. You? My name is Kano.

**(6B)**- Hello Kano. I'm good too. May I ask why you aren't looking at me? Not to be self-centered though. I was just taught to look at whoever's talking.

**(7B)**- Oh, no problem. I'm sorry for not looking at you. But, I can't. You see, I'm blind.

**(8B)**- Oh, sorry. Would you like me to show you around? Since we ride the same bus and all.

**(9B)**- I would like that. Thank you very much. You are the only one who isn't yelling in my ear all the time.

**(10B)**- Who yells in your ear when talking to you? Just because your blind, doesn't mean you can't hear.

**(11B)**- Oh, my mother yells in my ear, because she thinks she need to. But I agree, you don't have to yell in my ear for me to hear you.


	3. Author's note

THIS GOES FOR ALL STORIES OF MINE!!!  
I won't be able to update as much anymore. Because I have horse-back riding camp, and all sorts of other CRAP!

I'm not finished with them, and I will keep updating, but it might be a bit until I do get them posted.

Sorry about the past two weeks of not updating. (I have just enough time to do this, nothing else!) For the first week, I was grounded from my computer (stupid bedtime for school…. I went past it and got in trouble!)

As for the second week, which is going on now…. I'm in Rome, Italy with no internet connection. I have it for three hours only, and my dad, his girlfriend, my brother and I all have to update things on the computer. So I don't have a lot of time to update things. Just enough time to do this.

SORRY TO ALL YOU LOVING FANS OUT THERE!!!!!

I'm going to be setting up a new poll soon. Well…as soon as I can. It's for all of you guys!! It about which story you guys want me to update first. I can only do one story at a time, or it just completely messes up the story for me and you guys. Then poll will be up probably today (if I have time) or Monday when I get back from Rome!! Wish me fun guys!!!

Yet again, sorry for the wait in updating!!!!


	4. Petition

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for a while now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that will never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Monkeygun99

Gazz Uzumaki

Dareagon

Aki Ea Hecate

xXxHalfBlood PrincessxXx

Flamin'HorseGirl-Citi4ev3r


End file.
